


Mornings Together

by RedCrossX



Series: Ramwood Dates [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Communication, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Insomnia, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrossX/pseuds/RedCrossX
Summary: They've been putting in hours at the office, which has left little time to themselves. So, when they finally get it, what better way to spend their time than to have a lazy day on the couch with just them together.





	Mornings Together

 It was 10:30 on a warm Sunday morning, and Geoff Ramsey glared at the numbers on his alarm clock in an exhausted haze. His eyes narrowed as he thought the dumb clock had decided not to sound its alarm just to spite him before he realized that the small light that announced the alarms’ presence was turned off. It took longer than Geoff expected to understand the logic of the situation. Ryan, despite being comfortably next to him the night before, was nowhere to be found, the alarm was off…

… and Geoff’s features relaxed as he remembered that they were off today.

To his credit, Geoff and the rest of Achievement Hunter had worked their asses off the past week. While opportunity came with all the new exciting content they were developing, a lot of it took them away from the office, which meant a lot more stuff had to be done ahead of time to make room. Sure, bringing in all these new people and letting the rest of the crew strut their stuff was a great way to make space for it, they still needed more content than ever, which meant pulling wild hours.

 To make up for it, Geoff bought the group dinner the night before after a Saturday spent in the office, and exhaustion was ever-present when the usually chatty bunch was quieter than the middle of a wheat field. Geoff didn’t even have the heart to make fun of Jack for nearly falling asleep directly into his plate.

 Despite the extra rest and the comfort of his bedding, however, Geoff was still missing one important. That was enough to convince him to get out a bed, throw on a hoodie so he wasn’t just in his boxers (put on pants, though? C’mon, he wasn’t going anywhere) and trudge across the carpet towards his bedroom’s door.

He melted the moment he stepped into the kitchen. Between the warm sunlight dancing through their large front windows, the smell of pancakes that hit him face-first like a basketball, and Ryan’s gentle humming, Geoff quickly decided that nothing was making him leave the house that day.

 Ryan’s humming was stopped only by the smile that greeted his face as a familiar body wrapped around his waist from behind him. With a grin he leaned away to make eye contact with his dopey boyfriend.

  “Mornin’, sunshine,” Ryan greeted softly, kissing Geoff’s temple as he flipped a pancake with grace.

 “Did you turn my alarm clock off?” Geoff yawned.

 A chuckle popped from Ryan’s throat as pulled the pan away and threw the last of breakfast into a stack, “You looked like you needed the sleep.”

 “So, it woke you up then?” He asked, taking the star-marked coffee mug that had already been poured for him (made just the way he liked it).

Ryan shook his head, “Nah. Couldn’t really sleep.”

Geoff huffed for a moment, sending his classic “you should take care of yourself first” glare at the other man that he seemed to use all too often.

 Ryan’s morning may have been a little less picturesque than Geoff’s, but he wasn’t one to let it bring himself down. Even a bout of insomnia wasn’t enough to bring him down. Though the pang he felt from Geoff’s worried looks maybe stung just enough to remind him of the headache that was already starting to peek out around the corner.

But worries aside, breakfast was already there, and Ryan was already looking like the peak of comfort. As Geoff watched the man bring food over to kitchen table, he was about ready to let it go as he set food up at two seats right next to each other.

 “Damnit Ryan, do you always have to look so good?”

 Ryan raised a quizzical eyebrow as he glanced down at himself. He hadn’t done anything special that morning. Hell, his hair was a bit of a mess of bedhead that he wasn’t hiding behind a hat for once, and all he wore was a dark t-shirt and sweats.

 “I mean, I was going for ‘comfortable’, but if this works for yah…” he joked.

 Geoff just shook his head, “I don’t get it either. But some how the ‘lazy dad’ look just suits you.”

“Geoff – what the hell are you talking about?”

“Never mind, dork,” he mumbled, cheeks growing rosy as Ryan watched with increased interest.

 It didn’t stop him from leaning over to Geoff and pulling him closer for careful kiss to his cheek and a run through his dark hair.

 Geoff hummed in ecstasy at the first bite. His body shuddered like he’d just tasted ice cream for the first time and Ryan watched with a soft smile. Geoff just sunk into the comfort that came with all of it.

 Their breakfast was mostly quiet as they tried to push against the passing exhaustion. Ryan was just clearing the table when Geoff spoke up clearly.

“I think I know what we should do today.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

Geoff pointed at the couch, “there’s definitely some old sitcom on Netflix, or at least a couple controllers.”

“So… we should do nothing today.”

“Exactly. Nothing productive anyway.”

 Ryan paused as though to think about it.

 “Only if we can cuddle.”

“That was obviously implied.”

 Ryan grinned cheekily, that mischievous spirit coming to the surface every once and a while. In the spirit of it, he quickly pushed dishes to the side and brought himself back over towards the kitchen table. Without a word he hauled Geoff off his feet. The scruffy man yelped in surprise (though it sounded more like laughter) as he hauled the man over to their soft blue couch, with cushions that were closer to quicksand if you weren’t careful. He dropped Geoff gently in the spot before grabbing the two half-full coffee mugs and bringing them over to follow.

 Ryan didn’t strike most as the most physically affectionate, but anyone seeing him that morning would throw it right out the window. He practically purred as he finally settled in, wrapping around Geoff like a grizzly bear as he settled the man in his lap and tapped a few buttons on the remote. 

 Geoff, for his part, loved every second of it. Leaning back and being able to kiss Ryan carefully as the man’s body heat kept him warm even before they added a fluffy blanket to the mix sent Geoff into the most peaceful place he’d been in weeks.

 And Ryan was there for the ride.

 

 That was the day, for the most part. Pizza was called for at some point and Geoff greeted the door still in his boxer shorts as they plowed through their second run-through of _Brooklyn Nine Nine,_ and Ryan whined for Geoff to come back to his spot as Ryan’s little spoon. He never realized it when life was happening, but it was so nice to settle with your person and just enjoy each other’s space.  Ryan planned all sorts of adventures, small things to shake things up and keep the spark alive, but just having the comfort of the person there, in your arms, at a distance where you could decide to stop an episode and make out for a little while.

 Ryan thrived in those moments.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

His eyes opened slowly as waning twilight struck the carpet. Ryan shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs when he realizes his position.

 He’s on the couch, wrapped in a warm blanket, and arms around a still Geoff who’s staring right at him with a gentle smile. His cloudy eyes are Ryan’s solace for just a moment.

 “How’re you feeling, sleepyhead?” Geoff asked as he brushed a rogue hair from Ryan’s face. The younger man’s brow furrowed as he looked back.

 Ryan stretched carefully, not wanting to adjust his position as Geoff pulls himself closer. The two become a tangle of limbs as Ryan noticed the tv off – the empty pizza box set to the side, and the peak silence of the room.

 “How long was I out?” Ryan asked languidly.

Geoff shrugged, “A couple hours. Probably needed it, Mr. Thoughtful.”

 Ryan bit his lip as he suppressed a chuckle, choosing instead to pull Geoff in close to his chest. He caught the scent of a familiar shampoo from Geoff’s hair as Geoff just settled in before he let them separate. Ryan’s dazed grin was only stopped when Geoff peeled off for a moment, resettling into Ryan as they both sat up again.

 “You’ve always made it easier,” Ryan smirked.

 “Made what easier?”

 Ryan kissed Geoff’s temple again as he reached the remote, “I love you.”

 Geoff rolled his eyes, “I love you too, but that doesn’t answer the question.”

 Ryan’s finger floated above the ‘play’ button as the question’s strings held him still. It was a question a little heavier than he expected as he pulled Geoff close enough that he could kiss his ear.

 “I just think about… before this sometimes. When we were all worried about what comes next and what we would do and how we could manage all our… stuff.”

 “Mmhmm?” Geoff prodded, head turning so they could meet eye to eye.

 “Well,” Ryan continued, his voice quieter and shy like Geoff remembered it being a long time ago, “I was just thinking about how it all doesn’t really matter anymore. I was so worried about what I was going to do that I never wanted to… to take a break I guess?”

 Geoff nodded intently. Ryan blushed slightly at how focused the man seemed to be on his words while Ryan was just doing his best not to fumble. Tattooed fingers curled into Ryan’s hand as Geoff lifted it and placed his lips carefully against the back.

 “So yeah. You – being with you… it just got easy, I guess.”

 “Ditched the rat race so we could smell the roses?”

 Ryan chuckled, a warm relief poorly hidden behind his deep voice as he leaned in close, “A little cliché when you put it like that. But yeah. I guess so.”

 “Hey,” Geoff laughed.

“Hey what?”

 Geoff closed the distance, capturing Ryan in one heavy kiss before he pulled back with a gleaming grin.

 “I love you, and we can go as slow as we want, but I’m never easy.”

 Ryan flipped Geoff over, both sides laughing even as Geoff let out a surprise squeal as Ryan peppered kisses up his neck and across his cheeks.

 “You’re an idiot, my love.”

 “Well, your Dad jokes aren’t winning any prizes soon either, babe.”

 The playful banter soon ended as Ryan maneuvered himself forward for another firm kiss, and the remote was dug out from underneath them as they convinced the lazy day to continue.

 And any moment they could spend in each other’s presence was a good one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What? More fluff? What possible use could we have for this?  
> (We do. Or at least I need it. So I hope you want it to.)
> 
> That being said, im thinking about writing a pseudo-slow burn fic to kind of set up this weird AU that i kind of have going.
> 
> Anyway, thank y'all for the support as always!


End file.
